games_workshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore
The Manticore is a gigantic lion-like monster with large leathery wings and a tail that is spined or spiked. They are adept and devastating fighters, attacking with raking claws and their long sharp teeth. Indeed, they are amongst the most deadly of all large monsters. They will kill simply for the pleasure of it and will fearlessly attack foes many times their own size. Needless to say, Manticores are exceptionally fierce and brutal creatures which are dangerous in captivity. Their strongly territorial nature means that they will attack other monsters on sight. Because of their intolerant and violent nature Manticores are very difficult to control either by training or by means of magic. Only a very brave wizard would attempt to bind a Manticore with spells, and only the most foolhardy would attempt to ride such a creature. 1st edition In the first edition of Warhammer, manticores were a type of monster. Special rules * Can attack with claws in combat and fire tail spikes upto 8", which are usually poisoned. * There is a 10% chance of a manticore being a wizard with 1-3 first level spells. * In Forces of Fantasy, they were available as a unit of the Chaos race and cost 140 points. They could be ridden as mounts by characters. They had a 20% chance of having chaotic attributes. 4th edition Special rules * Terror: The Manticore causes terror as described in the Psychology section of the Warhammer rulebook. Remember, a creature which causes terror automatically causes fear as well. * Fly: The Manticore can fly up to 24" as described in the Warhammer rulebook. * Enraged bound monster: Manticores are insanely dangerous creatures that are very difficult to control effectively. If an army includes a Manticore, either as a mount for a character or as a Bound Monster, then no other Bound Monsters may be included in the army either as individual Bound Monsters or as mounts. The Manticore would simply attack them! In addition, Manticores must take a special Enraged Bound Monster test instead of the normal Bound Monster test. So unruly are these beasts that this test must also be taken by a ridden Manticore, although in this case the rider's Leadership can be used instead of the Manticore's Leadership. If the test is failed consult the chart below. ** 1: Deserts. The Manticore quits the battlefield, flying off from the fighting and roaring its defiance. It does not return. If it has a rider he is taken away, helpless to either stop or control the Manticore. Neither Manticore nor rider are killed, and no victory points are awarded to the enemy on account of their loss. ** 2-5: Attack monster! The Manticore will attack the nearest enemy Bound Monster within 24", and will leave a combat engagement it is already fighting in order to do so. It will continue to fight the enemy Monster until one or other is dead, and will not break from combat against its rival. No further tests are required until the enemy is slain, thereafter they are taken at the start of the turn as normal. If there is no suitable enemy within 24" roll again: 1-3 the Manticore quits the battlefield as for 1 above, 4-6 the Manticore will do nothing that turn as for 6 below. ** 6: Struggle. The Manticore bellows and roars as it attempts to break the magic that binds it or to wrest control from its rider. The Manticore and its rider can do nothing this turn. If engaged in combat they cannot fight. However, if beaten in combat the Manticore will not break as it is far too enraged. Category:Monsters